Gravity Falls: This Ends Now
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Dipper is alive. Now he has a mission ahead of him. One that requires him to basically save the world again. But now there are odds against him and helping him. But how will all of this end exactly? And what are the consequences for saving the world this time for Dipper? Book 3
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark on me for a long time, and I saw no signs of life. It wasn't until moments later, I saw balls of light floating and blinking around me. Each one was a different color. Blue, green, white, orange, pink, purple, and so much more. It was all fascinating.

My hand gently grazed a gold orb, and I saw all of my wounds glow and heal before me. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep and slept for a very long time. It was so nice to sleep, and I was given peace.

No distractions.

No monster or unknown creatures.

No Bill Cipher.

No Mabel annoying me with her crazy antics.

Mabel.

My eyes opened up, and I gasped. How could I forget? Ugh, I'm so stupid right now. Looking around, I saw an orb float towards me and it showed me a scene at the Mystery Shack. Mabel was sitting outside on the porch depressed, and it looked as though she didn't take care of herself for days on end. Within the next moment, I saw Wendy sit down next to her with Agent Trigger standing behind Wendy.

"Mabel, he's been gone for at least almost two weeks. Right now if he saw you like this, he wouldn't like it. He would want you to be happy and be that cheerful sister that he knows."

"I know Wendy, I just miss him. I miss him a lot."

Wendy pulled Mabel close to her, and they just sat quietly together like that. I could see the tears forming in Mabel's eyes, and I could feel myself starting to cry.

Wiping away at the tears, I grinned a small bit as Wendy tickled Mabel a small bit. I could see my sister's smile, the one that always made me and others grin. I miss her so much.

"Wendy, do you think he might come back?"

"I don't know Mabel, but hey if he comes back that would scare the world and daylights out of me. Lets make a bet on it."

"Okay, if Dipper does come back you have to kiss Agent Trigger!"

"Oh, good one Mabel. If Dipper doesn't come back, you have to continue being your awesome happy self each day and not this gloom some person that we see waking up each morning."

"You got a deal. Dipper, please come back. I don't care about the bet much, I just want you back."

The scene soon ended, and I smiled at the orb that was now floating in front of me. Nodding my head at it, I wiped away the tears once more, as it floated away from me.

I really wanted to go back and be with my sister, family, and friends again. I missed them so much, that I just want to be with them again until my time really comes for me.

"I want to go back home. I want to be with my sister again. I don't want to be in a world of limbo forever. Please, let me go back, please."

I pulled my knees close to me, and cried for a very long time. It must have been hours until I finally stopped crying, and I saw the orbs surrounding me. each one floated there, blinking their colors and I just stared at the blue and green orb that was in front of me.

"I know that I sacrificed myself to save everyone, but this sacrifice it brought pain and grief to the people that I love. And I didn't want that for them, I just wait their pain and grief to end already. I want them to be happy again. Especially my twin, Mabel. Please, let me go back to them, and live with them again."

I felt the tears going down my face again, and the orbs started to swirl around me. Their colors soon swirled together and formed a rainbow around me, and I grinned at the beauty. I could feel a brush of wind against me, and I looked down to see a portal below me.

I saw Mabel being chased by Wendy who was pretending to be a tickle monster, and I grinned happily. Staring back at the orbs again, I gave them a smile and said my final words to them.

"Thank you."

I fell through the portal, and landed on a solid patch of thick grass in front of Mabel. I heard her gasp, and soon a tight hug was choking me.

"DIPPER!"

I was home. Home at last.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel was happily laughing while hugging me, and soon the two of us were pinned down to the ground in a bigger hug. Opening, I saw Wendy was hugging us, with tears going down her eyes.

"Dipper, oh my god, Dipper. You're back. Oh my god. Dude this is huge news! I don't. . . I can't even. . . Wow."

"Yeah, I'm back Wendy. I'm here to stay, Mabel."

The three of us just lay there, hugging each other and crying. Opening my eyes, I saw Agent Trigger was on the phone, but smiling down at the three of us on the ground. He was probably telling Agent Powers that I was now back, and that maybe things were going to get better now in Gravity Falls.

"What's with all of the crying and laughing out here?"

"Grunkle Stan, Dipper came back! Dipper is back!"

"Holy white cows! Soos, Stanford! Dipper is back! Waddles get out here and give Dipper a welcome back kiss!"

Grunkle Stan came running out to us, just as Mabel and Wendy got off of me. He lifted me up, and pulled me into a tight hug. I could hear him laughing, and he soon set me down on the ground and placed something onto my head. Looking up, I saw it was my hat, the one that he let me have from the Mystery Shack. Smiling at him, I was soon tackled down to the ground by Waddles, who started to lick my face.

Waddles licked my face for a bit, and soon Soos brought me up into a hug. I could hear him happily crying, and I just let out a sigh of happiness and relief. This is how things are supposed to be with all of us.

Yawning a small bit, Grunkle Stan took me from Soos and I kind of fell asleep in his arms. I wasn't sure what happened next after that, but I know that I must have been taken up to mine and Mabel's bedroom.

I must have slept for a very long time after I fell asleep in Grunkle Stan's arms. Even though I slept in an alternate world for two weeks, guess it wasn't enough if I crashed like this. When my eyes opened up, I saw the early morning sunlight streaming into the room and Mabel still asleep in her bed. Grinning a small bit, I changed into a pair of new clothes, slipped my shoes and bag on, and placed my hat on my head.

Looking at Mabel again, she was stretching and trying to wake from a heavy sleep. She soon saw me, and gave me a smile. She was the happy sister that I knew again.

"Hurry up and get dress Mabel, cause after breakfast we are going on an adventure!"

"ADVENTURE!"

I quickly went down stairs, and Mabel joined me a moment later. Grunkle Stan was asleep on his chair with the TV on, so we quietly snuck past him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, we saw Soos in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Sup dudes. Who wants pancakes with whip cream and strawberries?"

Both Mabel and I raised our hands and grinned at each other, and within moments we were both trying to see who can shove the most whip cream and strawberries into our mouths. Soos was cheering us on, and we soon stopped when Grunkle Stan came in.

"First morning back, and your trying to shove whip cream and strawberries into your mouths. What else are you going to do?"

We both thrust our fists into the air and muffled the word adventure. Swallowing the whip cream and strawberries, I let out a deep breath and relaxed. This is how our lives are supposed to be, each day of our lives. Grinning to myself, I saw Mabel adding gummy worms to the whip cream and strawberries in her mouth.

"Ew Mabel, just stop already. You don't need to add gummy worms to your strawberries and whip cream."

"Too late!"

It took me a few minutes to get the gummy worms away from Mabel, and by the time that was over we both had whip cream and strawberries all over us. Grunkle Stan kind of got mad at us both, but lightened up and told us to clean up our mess, which we did with the help of Waddles.

After we cleaned up, we both took off on an adventure. We explored the woods, and just had a bit of fun with exploring this time. Lying down on a soft patch of grass, we both stared up at the sun and did nothing for a while. I felt like slowing down for a moment, and Mabel, she allowed it. I really have a cool twin sister.


	3. Chapter 3

We came back to the Mystery Shack two hours later tired, leaves and sticks in our hair, and with squirrel claw marks upon us. She tried to dress the squirrels up again, and I had to pull her away as we were attacked. Bet Grunkle Stan is going to give a lecture to the both of us or not care at all.

Yawning, I went up to our bedroom and landed on my bed. Looking over at the end table next to my bed, I saw a rolled up piece of paper that looked really old to me. Gently picking it up, I unrolled it and saw the message.

 _ **TBIZLJB YXZH AFMMBO. DOXSFQV CXIIP ZEXKDB XCQBO VLR SXKFPEBA. KLT VLR KBBA QL PBQ QEFKDP PQOXFDEQ AFMMBO, XKA VLR KBBA QL PXSB DOXSFQV CXIIP XDXXFK.**_

 _ **DOXSFQV CXIIP FP FK AXKDBO.**_

 _ **LKOV VLR ZXK PXSB FQ AFMMBO. DOXSFQV CXIIP FP IK VLRO EXKDP KLT.**_

 _ **-DELPQP LC DOXSFQV CXIIP.**_

Okay, I have never seen any letter like this before but at least I can try to decode it, so it shouldn't be that hard to do. I could hear Mabel calm breathing, and saw that she had already fallen asleep on her bed. Grinning at her, I put the letter in the end table drawer and pulled the covers over me as I turned off the light.

Staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about that letter that was on my end table. Sitting up, I pulled out my video recorder and turned on the lamplight. Mabel groaned a small bit, but didn't wake up, so I was on the clear for now. Hitting the play button, I started to record a new guide of mine.

"Dippers Guide to number 145 the Secret Message. Right before I went to bed, I found this secret message on my end table."

Reaching into the end table, I pulled the rolled up paper out of the drawer.

"It's all in code, so I will have to decode it and figure out what it has to do with Gravity Falls or something. . . I'm just guessing right now. So let me grab my decoder and I can get to work on decoding it!"

Reaching for my decoder, a creature landed on my face and I kind of screamed. It soon got off of me and I just rubbed my eyes for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? The candy eating monster a.k.a That Thing is back again? Mabel! Wake up that creature that eats our Summerween candy is back again!"

She quickly sat up, and I could see the fear and terror for candy in her eyes.

"WHAT! How did it get back?"

"I don't know but, lets capture it with the power of TV!"

"We should really make some clothes for it first."

"NO time, now come on we need to get that creature and stop it before it eats our candy- Give us back our candy!"

Grabbing the video camera, both Mabel and I raced around the house trying to stop the creature from stealing our candy and eating it. Right by Grunkle Stan's room, I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Okay, being in another world for two weeks can take a huge toll on you.

"Dipper come on! We need to stop this thing!"

"Mabel be quiet, we can't go around screaming in the house when Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Stanford are sleeping. Lets lure the creature to the den and turn on the TV, then we can separate it from the candy and trap it."

"Good idea, Dipper, lets get this plan into action."

Quietly tip-toeing past Grunkle Stan's room and the room that Soos uses as a lounge that is currently occupied by Grunkle Stanlford we managed to get to the living and tried to use the power of TV on the creature. It managed to evade us, and we chased it all around the house until it smashed itself through a window. Mabel and I, we both froze where we were and I just turned off the video recorder.

That was unexpected.

"MABEL! DIPPER! What is going on down there?"

"Just the TV. Waddles accidentally hit the volume button and I quickly turned it down."

"Keep it down, your old man is trying to sleep."

Mabel grabbed the remote to the TV and quickly turned it off. We both looked at each other, and I quietly opened up the door. Nodding at Mabel, we both quickly ran outside and chased after the creature.

It wasn't long before we saw it jump onto the cop car that Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland was in. It screamed at them, and they screamed back. I gave Mabel the video camera and quickly turned it back on.

"Sorry for turning it off, but I got some cops to save now. Mabel, record this if anything bad happens and the whole world will know that I tried to save the police guys from an unknown creature attack. Let's hope that this will actually make history, and that it will be bigger than the Northwests

"Got it."

Running at the cop car, I slid across the roof just as the creature took off running again. I chased after it along with Mabel, still recording, and we basically ran past just about everyone who was closing up their shops and that sort. Everyone freaked out a bit at the sight of the monster, and I tried my best to catch it with my bag. Before we knew it, it soon stopped at Greasy's Diner and saw the pie that Lazy Susan had just set out on the window.

"Golly! What in the world is that?"

"Miss Susan, just stay calm. Mabel and I, we got this. Mabel give Miss Susan the video camera and grab a brick. Miss Susan, just record this."

"Okay."

Mabel gave Miss Susan the video camera and quickly grabbed a brick. Grabbing a bucket, I managed to get the bucket over the creature and Mabel slammed the brick on top of the bucket. Giving her a high five, we both grinned at our accomplishment.

"Well, that creature is handled again once more. So where should be put it?"

"Gideon's house?"

"Good idea Mabel, he won't even know what hit him at all."

 _ **Over at Gideon's house. Gideon's point of view. A small point of view."**_

"Oh Gideon, there is a package on your bed for you!"

"Oh a package!"

My little feet quickly took me up to my room and I saw a package on my bed. On the lid it was addressed from Mabel. Grinning, I giggled a small bit.

"Now what's this. A little gift from Mabel, how sweet. I know she still loves me deep down inside me."

Pulling off the tape from the box, a small naked creature jumped out and attacked me. I could hear myself screaming and trying to get it off of me.

"Father! Get this creature off of me! Now!"

It wasn't until long that it was off of me, and I shoved it into a metal cage and put it back into the box. Sliding the box into the closet, I closed the closet doors and locked it.

"I know you were behind this Dipper Pines! I will get my revenge!"

 _ **Back to Dipper's Point of View.**_

We could hear Gideon screaming in his house, and we both kind of laughed at it. Falling onto my back, I rolled around on the grass until tears were coming out of my eyes and along with Mabel.

"What an idiot. Come one Mabel, let's get out of here before Gideon catches us. We do not want to be caught in his schemes or plans."

"Right, lets run for it."

Slapping each other's hands, we both took off running back to the Mystery Shack. Along the way we kind of got some cheers from the people of Gravity Falls and some of them even welcomed me back. Things just might be fun after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel and I returned to the Mystery Shack five minutes later after getting a ride from Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, we waved good bye to them as they drove off and I yawned a small bit. Mabel yawned too, and we both walked into the Mystery Shack and up to our rooms quietly. Crawling into bed, I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep moments after my head hit the pillow.

For a long while, I was asleep and it was a good sleep too. Something poked me a small bit, and I just swatted it away. It kept on poking me over and over again, until I woke up and noticed that I was floating in darkness.

"What the heck? Where am I?"

" _This is just your dream kiddo. Isn't that right, Ma?"_

" _Oh very much right, Pa."_

"Pa and Ma? What in the world is going on here? Why are we inside my head? And what's going on?"

" _Well you see Dipper, we ghosts, we notice that there is something coming to Gravity Falls. Something very horrible, right Pa?"_

" _Got that right Ma, and Dipper we are all trusting you to stop it before it destroys Gravity Falls."_

"Okay, how come I was not informed of this sooner?"

" _Didn't you get our message, Dipper?"_

"AH! Ghost of Northwest Manor! Nice to see you again. So wait, your message was about danger coming to Gravity Falls? I never got a chance to decode it. But why trust me? Why not the Government guys? They got bigger guns then me."

" _Because Dipper, you have more experience here than anyone else and you are more capable of saving Gravity Falls better than anyone else. Plus, we trust you more than any other human alive in Gravity Falls. If I was still alive, I would take my ax and defeat the evil that is coming, but seeing as I am dead. . . I can't do that. Neither can they."_

"Okay good point there you guys, but what's the danger coming here? I don't understand why there could be more danger coming to Gravity Falls? I got rid of Bill Cipher, what else is coming?"

" _Well that's the problem kiddo, we don't know what is going on yet at all. We only have this feeling that something very bad is going to happen, all ghosts of Gravity Falls get that feeling when something bad is going to happen and we can never tell anyone until now."_

"Wait, so I'm the only person that can connect to you guys in the after life through a person's mind? How is that possible?"

" _Because Dipper, for two weeks you were in limbo. And during that time in limbo, your mind formed a connection to the dead and now we are able to talk to you through that connection. Limbo can do a lot of things that can effect the mind and change a person."_

"Does it mean that I have chest hair now, Northwest Manor Ghost?"

" _Afraid not child, afraid not. Dipper make sure to stop the danger before it destroys Gravity falls. We cannot have everyone dead here, each life is important to the world and those lives must live on no matter what. Without those lives, our world, your world, and the future will be gone forever."_

"PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST!"

I gasped for air as Mabel jumped on top of me with Waddles. She quickly got off of me and ran out of the room laughing loudly. Moaning a small bit, I slid out of the covers exhausted and changed into a fresh pair of clothes for the day. Yawning, I headed down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Whoa Dipper, you looked as though you just only got five minutes of sleep after almost getting killed by a possum literally."

"What do you mean Grunkle Stan?"

Looking at Grunkle Stan, I gave him a bit of a confuse expression until he showed me the backside of a spoon which reflected my reflection. There were some cuts and bruises on my face and that even got me more confused.

"How in the world did those get there?"

Mabel laughed a small bit, and I soon turned towards her along with everyone else. She pulled up a video taped, and gave me a larger grin.

"There was scratching sound on the window last night, so I opened up the window and in came a possum. Dipper was still asleep, and it sat down next to him, but he rolled over on to it and was soon attacked. Not once did he wake up, but I caught it all on vamp-era!"

"Why did you call the camera vamp-era?"

She raised the video camera up, and I saw that it was black, had vampire teeth on it and vampire bats. Oh God, she decorated it to be a vampire.

"Why didn't you stop the possum Mabel or at least woke me up? I could have rabies or something like that Mabel! I need a tetanus shot now!"

"Oh relax Dipper, you got attacked by worst to let you know. And you never got a shot for any of it!"

I just stared at Mabel with wide eyes, and blinked a few moments later.

"So basically I've lived through every single disease there is that comes from a wild animal and survived. How is that even possible?"

"Don't know, don't care! We have pizza for breakfast!"

"Is pizza all that you can think about Mabel?"

"YES!"

She slammed her fist onto the counter, and with a smile on her face she slammed her face onto a slice of pizza that was set out in front of her. We all heard her muffled laugh from behind the pizza and I took a picture of it with the camera that I kept in my coat pocket.

"For a twin sister like you Mabel, you sure do know how to brighten up my mornings."

"That's why I'm here! To make every day a bright day!"

We all broke out laughing even me, and I just smiled at my coolest twin sister ever. Mabel may seem to annoy me at times, but life would suck right now if she wasn't here around me to bother me and give me things to think about and consider what might happen to others.

We all happily talked and laughed while having breakfast like an actual family would. Looking at Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan, I gave off a small smile. Two greatest great-uncles in the world were before me, and just being with them and Mabel it was pretty cool.

Deep down in my head, this was something that I wanted for a long time. Mom and Dad, they do care for Mabel and I, but it's never this much fun unless we get invited by other family members to join them for a festivity or something, pretty much life back at home with Mom and Dad is pretty boring. If we were given permission to stay here all year long, Mabel and I would be very happy to stay here.

"Now it's Ducktective time! Grunkle Stan grab the bread! Quack, quack!"

I just rolled my eyes at Mabel, and she just ran off towards the TV with Grunkle Stan following her with three loaves of bread in his arms. One for Mabel, him, and Waddles. Yes, Waddles has now joined them in on Ducktective TV time.

"Dipper do you promise to keep whatever I tell you a secret?"

I looked up at Grunkle Ford as he gathered the dishes and I could see that something was bothering him. He stared at me to respond to his question, and I just nodded my head at him. He gave me a small grin, but grew serious once more.

"Things are going to be changing Dipper, and I don't know how it will end. But whatever happens, we all must stick together no matter what. Bill will try to get us all separated and have us turn our backs on each other, we can't let that happen at all. Just remember to stay together with your sister, Dipper, you two together are the best combination of mystery solvers that were just like me and Stan could even ask for."

"Roger that Grunkle Ford, nothing will separate us at all. But why are you telling me this, Grunkle Ford?"

"Because Dipper, I don't you and your sister to end up like Stan and I did. You two both know our story, and that ever since then we have lost contact and were no longer the siblings that once grew up together. We became distant and we started to form a hatred for each other, thus things between us became complicated and we tore ourselves apart. . . . And I don't want to see that happen with the two of you. Promise me that no matter what happens, you try to find a way to solve it with your sister?"

"I can promise you on that Grunkle Ford, you can count on it."

He set the dishes in the kitchen sink and came over to me. I could see the smile form on his face, and he gently ruffled around the hat on my head. Laughing a small bit, he gave off a laugh with me and shooed me out of the kitchen so he can have a bit of quiet and think to himself as he cleans up.

The phone ranged as I stepped into the TV room and I answered it before Grunkle Stan even could. All I heard was breathing for a few moments, then a small laugh.

"Hello?"

" _Get ready for my revenge to come Dipper Pines! Cause you and your family will be going down! Cause I'm back with a little friend. Bill Cipher._ "

The other end of the line soon hung up before I could, and I just stared off into space a bit wide eye. I knew that voice, and I knew it too well. Out of all the people in Gravity Falls that hates me, it had to be the two of them.


End file.
